In the Rocks
by Gloomshadow-The-Evil
Summary: Bella finds a hidden spot in the rocks of First Beach where she is really close to the sea, though never really touching it. One day, she meets Edward there. What will happen? And why doesn't Bella touch the water? Maybe OOC. First fanfiction ever.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nohing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

"Bella, come on!"

"Coming!"

I turned off the DVD player, taking out the CD I had recorded with my own compositions. My mom was waiting for me, along with my father, and my mother's godson, as well as his family.

Hello. I'm Isabella Maria Swan, I'm 16 years old, live in Forks, Washington, with my father Charlie, my mother Renee and my bro… Sorry, I wasn't paying attention and was about to say nonsense stuff.

We live in a house near La Push, the Quileute Reservation, though it is still in Forks. It is located near the forest where I usually hike, always with my iPod on, of course. I am completely into music and books. I even compose songs myself.

I entered my dad's car. Right behind us were Joseph Louis, my mother's godfather, Sandra, his wife, Louis Phillip, their older son, and Jack, the youngest. We were going to the coffee shop in First Beach, in the Res, and giving a walk around. We were also planning in stopping for a bit in the sand, trying the water with our feet and stuff like that. Jack would love it. He loved water.

We walked slowly across the beach. I saw my friends, Jacob, Quil and Embry, Quileute kids, walking nearby and stopped to talk to them.

"Io, Belly-Welly! Haven't seen you in a bit!", Jake said.

"Hey there Jake! What's up?", I asked.

"Just giving a walk around the place. You?", asked Quil.

"Ugh, I'm with my parents and my mom's godson and his family.", I replied.

"Why did you say 'ugh'? Don't you like them?", asked Embry.

"It's not that. It's just that I never met them before and they just appear like this, complete strangers, in my house. You know I don't feel comfortable around strangers. And the guy, Joseph Louis, is always swearing, and has such an ego! And the older kid, Louis Phillip, is always messing around, touching HIS toys and sleeping in HIS room. I don't know how my parents allowed it. And the youngest kid, he's really cute, but all he does is cry and scream. It's really getting on my nerves." I said this really quickly, seeing as I wanted to lift this weight out of my shoulders.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in, no? I can't believe your parent's let that fat, probably lazy kid mess around with HIS stuff. What about the woman, Joseph Louis wife? God, their names are weird!", said Jake.

"I know, how could the come up with those names I don't now. But well, she's Sandra and she's nice I suppose.", I answered.

"BELLA! COME ON!", Joseph Louis screamed.

"Well, gotta go before he starts swearing. Bye guys!". I hugged them all and ran to catch the others.

"So, Bella, were those your boyfriends?". Ugh, hear comes Mister-Big-Ego-I-Can-Intrude-In-Other-People's-Life. And to top it all I had to laugh at his lame joke to be polite! God, I'm so happy they're leaving today.

"No, just my friends here from the Res."

They were all bare footed already. My mom was with Sandra and Jack in the water, playing with the screaming kid. Louis Phillip was running around looking for shells. My dad was laying on the sand on his back. And the annoying guy was standing right behind me.

I took off my shoes and socks and said told my dad I was going to the rocks. I loved to climb them up and sit watching the sea, though I didn't like to touch the water. When it was sunny enough to swim in the sea and we came to the beach, I never entered the water, never since HE had the accident. I just climb the rocks and sit watching the unbelievable force of nature ocean was.

"Okay, but be careful not to slip."

"Sure thing, dad."

"I'm coming too. I want to catch some crabs.". Ugh!! Why did this guy have to be so… so… damn annoying?

I started to walk calmly to the rocks. The sea was coming up, so within six hours it would go back down again. Careful not to slip and break my neck, I started to climb the rocks, quickly and gracefully (climbing rocks was the only time when I was graceful – to the rest of the stuff, like walking, I was a disaster), leaving the fat man behind with his childish and cruel occupation of catching crabs. I stopped in the middle of the way to make my chocolate brown hair, the same color of my eyes, a messy bun, leaving some strands down.

Walking around in the rocks I found an amazing spot. The water was starting to cover it, but it would be dry in six hours. I made the math. If it was 3 pm, by 9pm I could come back. It was all decided in my mind.

This spot was hidden from everyone who watched the sea from the beach. It was also out of the windy places and the water would only come up at times like this. There wasn't a good place for crabs and animals like that. But it was big enough for five people in the maximum.

I sat there, holding my knees to my chest, sighing. The wind was messing with my lost strands of hair. I looked at the sea, a tear escaping my eyes, thinking about the day when THAT happened. Then I started to hum a new song which was coming to my mind, a sweet and sad song that reminded me of HIM. It was sort of a lullaby. The kind of lullaby HE would like me to sing to him to sleep.

Worried about the time, I cleaned my face with the back of my hand and climbed back up to meet the others. I didn't want them to come look for me, because I wanted this place to myself. I especially didn't want Joseph Louis here. Besides, the water was almost touching my feet.

I found him kneeling down in a rock, trying to grab hold of a crab, with the line of his ass showing off to the angels in the sky. I muttered in disgust and he looked up at me, a huge, stupid smile on his face and a crab in each hand.

"Look what I got Bella!", he started to walk in my direction, shaking the poor, scary though, animals in front of my face. "Uuuuhhh!"

"Ugh, yeah, could you please not do that? I don't really like crabs. Actually, you should set them free. It's cruel to manipulate them like that. And we have to go back."

"Okay, _mom_!"

I turned my back to him and started to walk away, him following soon after.



"Goodbye! It was a great pleasure to have you guys here.", my father said, smiling.

"Call us anytime you need a break. Our house is open to you.", mom said.

"Thank you. We'll take you up on that offer.", hinted Joseph Louis.

"Goodbye, thank you.", I said, with a fake smile.

Sandra kissed my cheek and buckled up a screaming Jack in the car, while Louis Phillip kindly bit my hand. They finally left, and I sighed in relief.

"I didn't like your attitude. You were very rude to them.", my mother said sternly, as a group of fancy cars and moving trucks pulled up in the house next to ours and people started to get out of the car and moving their stuff in.

"Well, yeah, I don't have much patience for people like them. Sandra was the only one you could actually enjoy among them. And I can't believe that annoying, stupid, wretched boy touched HIS stuff and slept in HIS room! What could possibly have cross your mind? Dad, I thought you missed HIM as much as I do! How could you allow it? And the fucking kid _bit _me right now! And your godson was stalking me! God… I… I… Ugh!", I screamed, completely angry and fuming everywhere. The family moving in next to us was looking incredulously at my little show. I quickly took notice of two adults, a man and a woman, two girls and three boys, all around my age. However, from among them all, I only really acknowledged one of them. A bronze haired boy, who looked like the youngest of the three, with piercing green eyes staring into mine.

"Don't you talk like that missy! And where did you want me to put the boy? Sleeping in the floor, or in the couch? He needed a bed to sleep, for God's sake!", my mother replied.

"Yeah, but that's just because he's from _your _side of the family, and you godson's son. If it were one of my cousins, you wouldn't have a problem with making them sleep on the floor. So shut the hell up! They're not worth the effort!"

I ran inside and closed the door. I stumbled for times running up the stairs and entered the second door on the right. HIS room. I sat there crying, hugging HIS teddy bears and dinosaurs, cradling myself in despair. My eyelids started to get heavy, and I soon fell asleep.

_Everything was dark, only blackness. I looked around, panicked, trying to orientate myself. _

_"Bella!" I heard HIS voice call. "Help me!"_

_"Where are you?"_

_"Here! Can't you see me?"_

_"No! Tell me! Where are you?"_

_"Bella! Bella! Help me! I need you! I'm afraid!"_

_"Wait! Don't go! I'll find you! Please! Give me some time!" Throughout the whole conversation I had been trying to localize HIM, walking in circles with my hands tasting the space in front of me, looking for something solid to lean on for help with my mission._

_"BELLA!!!!"_

I woke up screaming and trembling, tossing around in HIS room's floor. Tears were streaming my face. I sat up and took deep breaths. My parents hadn't come trying to understand what was wrong. They were already used to this nightmare coming every single night since THAT happened.

I got up and went to my room. It's walls were white and the furniture was brown and dark blue. Two walls were filled with bookshelves, and those were filled with books. A wall was painted with motives I had chosen and painted right before HIS accident. My guitar was by my bed. I had been playing in the morning. Having a sound proof room was really cool sometimes.

I dressed my jacket and picked the instrument up, starting the long walk to the place in the rocks I had found. I didn't have to warn my parents. They already knew about these late hikes. It was already 8.30 pm, which meant I would get there around 9 pm. And this meant the water would be down. Perfect.

I sat in my spot, staring at the dark water once again, keeping my feet carefully out of the water. The song I had been singing before came to my mind, and I started playing a tune, inserting the lyrics ahead. I ended it up with a soft note.

"Hey there", a voice said.

******

**So, this is my first time in fanfiction. I only used to read. XD. So, R & R, and tell me if you want me to continue this story.**

**Sorry about the mistakes in the spelling, or punctuation, or grammar or something, but I'm trying really hard. If you want me to continue this, let me tell you beforehand that I won't be able to update very frequently, seeing as I have to come up with the ideas, write them in Portuguese (I'm from Portugal) and translate them to English. Sorry about that.**

**So, hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was driving my silver Volvo, and just entering Forks, where me and my family were moving. My dad was a doctor, and this hospital offered him a job. We were getting tired of Alaska, so we decided to move. Trees were passing in a blur, only allowing me to see a green colored stain. Headstrong by Linkin Park was blasting in the background.

My name is Edward Cullen, I'm 16 years old and currently moving from Alaska to the rainy town of Forks with my adoptive parents and adoptive siblings. I have bronze hair, always messy, and green eyes I inherited from my biological mother, Elizabeth. My adoptive mother, Esme, has caramel colored hair and topaz eyes. She is in her twenties and married to my adoptive father, Carlisle, a blond guy with light blue eyes. He drives a Mercedes. They both are great people. Esme is an interior designer.

My big brother Emmett is extremely huge, just muscle. He has curly, short dark hair and dark blue eyes. He's a big baby. He drives this huge, extravagant jeep with flames on its sides. He is dating my adoptive sister Rosalie. She has the body of a model and is extremely beautiful, just not my type. More like Emmett's type. She has blond hair and ice blue eyes. She can be a real bitch when she's pissed, but other than that, she is a really warm person with a dark past, just like all of us. She loves all things mechanical and drives a red M3 convertible.

Her twin brother is my other adoptive brother, Jasper. His hair and eyes are the same color as Rose's. He has a passion for History. He is dating my adoptive sister, Alice. She is pixie-like, really short, with black spiky hair and brown eyes. She is a shopaholic and crazy for fashion, as well as a little ball of energy. She drives a yellow 911 Turbo, a Porsche. People always gossip because my siblings are dating and living together but, as Carlisle and Esme always put it, you can't fight love, right?

As the car moved forward, I could finally see our new house. It was big, like a mansion, in a Victorian style. We're, like, totally rich, so we could afford fancy cars and big houses. None of us would have to work a day in our lives and we could still live well, better than most. Next to our house was a smaller one, though it still looked cozy. A car was getting away from the house, and there were people outside, waving.

As we pulled up, along with the moving trucks, I could acknowledge the family standing there better. The man and the woman were probably in their forties, both with black hair and eyes. The man had a moustache. The woman had her hands on her hips and seemed to be reprehending her daughter. When I looked closer to her, I found myself breathless. She was beautiful, stunning. She had brown hair and brown eyes, full, luscious, red lips I wanted to kiss like crazy. It made me remember of chocolate covered strawberries. She seemed upset. As I got out of the car, the woman was saying:

very rude to them."

The girl looked quickly on our direction.

"Well, yeah, I don't have much patience for people like them.", she said, screaming. Boy, was she angry. I didn't want to upset her, never. She looked like she could rip her parent's heads off. The rest of my family joined me, astonished, while we looked at the scene before us. I wondered what had happened to make her so furious. Meanwhile, she continued screaming at her parents. "Sandra was the only one you could actually enjoy among them. And I can't believe that annoying, stupid, wretched boy touched HIS stuff and slept in HIS room! What could possibly have cross your mind? Dad, I thought you missed HIM as much as I do! How could you allow it? And the fucking kid _bit _me right now! And your godson was stalking me! God… I… I… Ugh!"

"HE". I wondered who "HE" was. She looked at us then, staring, quickly analyzing each one of us. But when she looked at me, she looked me in the eyes. We made eye contact for a few moments, me drowning in her beautiful chocolate colored eyes. I swallowed hard. She was just so beautiful. But our little moment was quickly ruined by her mother's replay.

"Don't you talk like that missy! And where did you want me to put the boy? Sleeping in the floor, or in the couch? He needed a bed to sleep, for God's sake!"

"Yeah, but that's just because he's from _your _side of the family, and you godson's son. If it were one of my cousins, you wouldn't have a problem with making them sleep on the floor. So shut the hell up! They're not worth the effort!", the angel girl said, with teary eyes, running inside and shutting the door. We still heard her soft sobs as she ran, I supposed, up the stairs.

"Wow", Emmett said. "She sure knows how to scream."

Her parents turned to us then, surprised to see us looking. Looks like they hadn't noticed us arriving like their daughter had. The woman spoke first.

"We're sorry for the scene our daughter caused. She has been quite… emotional lately. I'm Renée, and this is my husband Charlie. Our daughter is Isabella, though she is not here, clearly.", she introduced them awkwardly.

Carlisle and Esme stepped forward to shake their hands. "I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme, and our adoptive kids: Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett." We nodded our heads in acknowledgment when our name was said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Please enjoy your stay here. We won't keep you any longer. I'm sure you're all tired and need to unpack. Excuse us", Charlie said. They left then, entering the house.



I exited my new room, with golden walls, carpet and bed sheets and pitch black furniture. I had already unpacked. All my clothes, which Alice had bought, were in my closet, my stereo was ready to work, my many shelves filled with CD's in its place and I had already admired the beautiful forest from the one wall in my room which was made of glass.

I had already seen all the other rooms, Carlisle's studio, the kitchen, Esme's studio, the garage, the living room, the laundry room, everything. I had already been teased by Emmett and Jasper because of Isabella and already played in my piano, which rested in the living room. I had already eaten dinner. And now I was bored to death. I only wanted to go for a walk.

"Mom?", I called.

"In my room, Edward!"

I went up the stairs and entered hers and Carlisle's room, colored in various shades of brown. She was making the bed.

"Mom, can I go for a walk? I believe there is a beach near, and I wanted to catch some fresh air and get used to the environment."

"Sure, Edward. Just be careful. And take your time. I trust you not to do anything reckless.", she smiled warmly.

I kissed her cheek and left. I followed the way that lead to the beach and walked around in the sand. I was in La Push now, or so I thought. If so, the Native kids were having a bonfire somewhere far. I could only see a bit of it.

After walking for awhile I found a huge bunch of rocks. I loved the sea, but the water was too cold to swim and it was dark. It was probably 9.10 pm. So I stayed in the rocks. I took off my tennis shoes and started to climb.

As I got further and further in the rocks, I started to hear a beautiful music coming from a guitar. I walked quicker, trying to find the source. When I knew I was really close, I was near this huge rock, which seemed to have a hidden place behind it. I climbed this rock and looked to the other side. And there she was, in the hidden place I had supposed would be there. Her hair was shining in the moonlight, and she sat Indian style, with a guitar on her lap. Her skin was pale in this light. I stood still, listening to her, enhanced by her beauty under the moon.

(**Original song by Billy Joel, "Lullaby, Goodnight my Angel. I changed a few things, because I want it to look like Bella is singing it to HIM. Please read it so you can understand the rest of the story better.)**

_Goodnight my angel time to close your eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_And you should always know_

_Where ever you may go_

_No matter where you are_

_I'll never be too far away_

_Goodnight my angel now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

_And like a boat out on the ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The water's dark and deep inside this ancient heart_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_Tu ru ru ru ru ru, ru ru ru ru ru ru_

_Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life could have been_

_Someday my child may cry, and if I sing this lullaby_

_Then in my heart there will always be a part of you_

_Someday we'll all be gone_

_But lullabies go on and on_

_They never die, that's how you and I should be_

She ended the song in a soft tune. It sounded so sad, so heart wrenching, but at the same time so beautiful. I could hold it anymore. So I called her.

"Hey there!"

******

**Sorry it took me so long! I have been super busy. I'll try to update more often. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. And review. You know I'm Portuguese, so writing in English is a huge challenge. Your reviews help go on.**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

"Hey there", a voice said.

I turned around, searching for the source of the voice. I wanted to know who owned such a velvety, sweet voice. I saw a boy, around my age. He had an amazing shade of bronze in his hair and emerald green eyes, and was kneeling down on the top of the rock that hid this spot. He seemed oddly familiar. Especially his eyes. I looked around in my mind and found the answer: he was one of my new neighbors; the one that appeared to be the youngest, the one that caught my attention while I was making my little scene in front of the new arrivals.

I remembered he was still waiting for an answer, while I was staring at him, making a fool of myself.

"Hi."

"Sorry for interrupting you. I just… Well… I don't know… I heard the music and wanted to know where it came from.", he explained. I could see he was blushing. There was enough moonlight for that.

"Don't worry, it's okay. So… how was it?", I asked, trying to ease his embarrassment.

"It was beautiful. You're really talented.", he said softly, while smiling at me. I smiled back, diving into his eyes, his shining green eyes, while he looked into mine, almost as if he was reading them like open books. However, he shifted uncomfortably, and the spell was broken. _Damn!_ _Why couldn't he stay still? _Then, I realized he wasn't in a very good position, nor standing in a very good spot.

"Why don't you join me? You seem rather uncomfortable up there.", I suggested. I know I said this place would be my hidden spot, only for me, but… I could share right? I mean, the guy looked like a Greek God, and we should respect every god, isn't it?

"I don't want to intrude. You seem very fond of your privacy down there. I'll just leave…", he started. But I wasn't having any of it.

"Nonsense. I don't mind you being here. If I did, I would have already snapped up at you and told you to fuck off, while screaming and finding something to throw at you. I mean, you saw what happened earlier when you arrived at your house. Sorry about that too."

He smiled kindly. "You probably would have. And apologies accepted." He started to climb down, until he was sitting next to me. "I'm Edward, by the way. Edward Cullen." He stretched his hand for me to shake.

"Bella. Bella Swan." I replied, taking his hand in mine and shaking it firmly. When I did, however, I felt like an electric shock was running throw me, starting at my hand. It was as if he was shocking me, but it felt good. No, sorry, it felt amazing. But I had to drop his hand, so I did, and I immediately missed the contact. He made me feel safe. Not even the waves crashing against the rocks could scare me when he was beside me.

"Bella? Your parents told me your name was Isabella."

"Oh, yeah. It is, but I don't really like it. I prefer Bella." I said, smiling at him and putting my guitar aside. Edward smiled back, and his teeth glistened in the moonlight.

"Bella." He repeated, almost like he was experimenting the way my name rolled off his tongue. I loved my name when he said it. "Bella. I like it. It suits you. Do you know it means 'beautiful' in Italian?"

"Yes, I do. And thanks, though I can't really see why you would say that. I'm just a plain Jane.", I said, bitterly. Looks weren't the most important thing in the world to me, and after 16 years of being average I was already used to it. However, since THE incident, I was so fucked up, I just wanted to have something to make me feel confident.

"Well, you obviously don't see yourself clearly." Edward replied, seriously.

I laughed.

"Ok. If you say so."

He smiled at me again, and looked at the sea. He breathed deeply, closing his eyes, and then looked up at the moon. He was even more handsome in the moonlight. The way his pale skin shined was amazing. It almost seemed to glow, like he had a thousand diamonds covering his body, instead of a bunch of dead cells.

Edward turned his attention to his feet then, and started to take his shoes off, his socks following. My eyebrow arched, wondering what he was up to. Of course all my questions died in the moment I saw his glorious feet. _Geez, Bella, get a grip on yourself. You're drooling over his __feet__! His feet! But they are so perfect. And they seemed so smooth. And… SHUT UP!_

Oh My! Looks like I'm going crazy. Sign number 1: having arguments with yourself. Who was I? Gollum from "The Lord of the Rings"? He shifted closer to the water, rolling his pants up, and I tried to avoid looking at his legs, looking to the stars instead, which were shining in the sky. They reminded me of his eyes.

My thoughts about Edward died when I heard a little splash coming from his direction. I shifted my gaze over to him, and he had this huge smile on his face, eyes closed and… FEET INSIDE THE DAMN WATER! What was he doing?

"What are you doing?" I asked, stupidly.

"Hum, tasting the water?", he answered like it was a question, arching his eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh! Well… hum… I… I mean… It's…", I didn't know what to say. _Smooth, Bella, smooth._ I thought. Of course that's what he's doing. "Just forget it."

He laughed. "Okay. Why don't you join me? The water's really fine."

"NO!", I screamed. "I mean, no thanks."

"Is everything okay? You seemed rather frightened right now.", Edward stated, looking worried.

"Yes. Everything's perfect. I mean… Yeah… Hum… It's just… Hum… Well… Tell me about your family. It's pretty big, isn't it?" _Please, drop it. Please, drop it._

"Yeah, it is." _YES!_ "You see, I'm adopted. We all are. In fact, Carlisle and Esme are in their twenties, so we all being sixteen we couldn't really be their biological kids."

"Yeah, yeah. And what do they do?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"Esme is an interior designer. She's quite famous, actually. And she's really good at what she does. She is a very loving person, and loves to cook, clean and take care of the garden too. Carlisle is a doctor, a surgeon to be precise. He accepted a job here because we needed a break from Chicago. We needed something quieter. He has this huge office with shelves and shelves filled with ancient books about everything. They are my parents for all that matters. I can't really remember my biological parentS, so… yeah." I was amazed. Their parents seemed so cool.

"They seem amazing. I love decorating too! And reading! I can only imagine what the office must be like. It would be Heaven to me." He laughed at this.

"Maybe I can take you there sometime."

"Yeah, maybe." We stared at each other for awhile, lost in the moment. But my curiosity had to ruin it. "And your siblings?"

"Well, Emmett was the big, bulky guy. He looks quite scary, but he's really cool, though he's a big baby. He's very childish usually, but if you need advice or something, he's always there for you. He's from Appalachia. He's dating Rosalie, the blond girl. She appears to be a bitch, but she's really nice. She loves all things mechanical, though she could be a model with her looks. Jasper is her twin brother. He's obviously the other blond. He loves history and it's like he can feel what you're feeling. That makes him the right one to help you when you can't understand your own feelings. He and Rose are from New York. He's dating Alice, the black haired pixie. She's completely hyper, so she can't eat chocolate or drink coffee. But she doesn't need it. She is a shopaholic and loves fashion. She also seems to always know what's going to happen. She's from Biloxi. They are amazing siblings. They also are my best friends."

"Wow. They seem to be really cool." I was astonished. Edward seemed to have a very deep connection with his family. I bet the fact that his siblings were dating originated lots of gossip. I didn't really care, though. You can't fight love.

"They are. I'll introduce them to you some time." He offered.

"Thanks, Edward. I would like that."

"What about your family?" Edward asked me.

"Well, there isn't much to say, actually. My father is the chief of police and my mother is unemployed. We aren't very close, especially these days. I have a very strong connection with my dad's side of the family though. I love my grandmother, and my cousins and I have this really strong bond. Kind of like yours with your family. We do, like, everything, together. Once we went to the mall singing Jonas Brothers really loud. Or wave at people in the rolling staircases. I usually spend a week or so with them every holiday. We play so much Monopoly. Once we played it seven times in three days. And the looser has to eat one of these disgusting Chinese gums which look like slugs. We always end up vomiting. The problem is I'm the one who usually loses."

"Really?" He asked, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Yeah, really. I guess I'll be very lucky in love, because I'm really unlucky in games."

"I hope you are." He said, and in his eyes was a new emotion I couldn't really understand.

"Tell me about yourself, Edward Cullen." I asked. He intrigued me so much, and I wanted to solve this mystery.

"Well, I was born in Chicago. I'm sixteen years old. My parents died when I was 5 years old. I was took in by Carlisle and Esme when I was six. I love reading and movies, but my favorite is music. I play the piano and the guitar. I want to be a composer when I grow up. I speak English, French, Spanish and Portuguese. I don't have a girlfriend. And I have a thing for fast cars.", he told me. Hum, interesting. A composer. I had never heard someone saying that in my whole life. And… WAIT A MOMENT! He said he doesn't have a girlfriend! Yes! _He doesn't have a girlfriend, he doesn't have a girlfriend, he doesn't… _I continued chanting childishly in my mind. I didn't even question myself about why he had told me that information.

"Interesting profession you chose. You don't hear a lot of those nowadays.", I stated.

"Yeah. I mean, I know it will be hard to get through life, but I have lots of money from my parents and what Carlisle and Esme have saved for us, and that's a lot. But even if I didn't, I would still pursue my dream. I believe the important thing is to do what you love." I was liking to hear him speak. He seemed to have opinions similar to my own.

"I absolutely agree. Money isn't the most important thing."

"True. So, now, tell me about yourself, Bella Swan.", he quoted me. I smiled and told him about me, well, a few things.

"I was born in Italy. I'm also sixteen years old. I love music and movies, but my favorite are books. I play the guitar and the violin. I want to be a writer. I speak English, Portuguese, Spanish, German, French, Italian, ASL, Latin and Greek. I don't have a boyfriend and I have a thing for Cirque du Soleil. One of my dreams is seeing a premiere of a Cirque du Soleil's show. I also know how to dance, and I'm overly clumsy."

"You speak all those languages? That's incredible. And Cirque du Soleil really is amazing.", he said, looking impressed.

"Yeah, I do. I like to learn languages. I practice often talking to pen pals from all over the world."

"Cool. That song you were singing… When did you compose it?", he asked, hesitantly.

"When? I was having a few ideas earlier today, but I only composed it while I was playing it.", I explained.

"You mean you were composing while you were singing?", he asked, incredulously.

"Yeah.", I said, shrugging. I did that all the time.

"Wow, that's incredible.", he said, his eyes as big as tennis balls.

"Thanks.", the wind blew then, and I was suddenly really cold. I shivered and tried to create heat through friction. Edward saw this, and took his feet out of the water, moving closer to me.

"Are you cold?", he asked, worriedly. I nodded briefly. He sat beside me and hugged me with his strong, muscled arms, moving his big hands down my arms and up again. I was immediately warm and comfortable with him hugging me. I rested my head in his shoulder, and he gasped as I did it. I smiled a little, and he kissed my head, resting his chin in the spot he had kissed. I sighed and felt him smile too.

We stayed that way, hearing each other's breathing and looking at the now calm sea, at the milky moon and the shining stars, hearing the ocean.

I looked at my watch then, out of the blue; 11.30pm. _Oh, shit!_

"Oh, shit! It's late, I have to go!" I said. He let go of me, with what seemed to me a little sigh of resignation. I stood, securing my guitar on my back, and turned to him.

He stood then and held my hand in his, playing with my fingers.

"Look, I…", he started. "What was your song about?", he asked, timidly. The one question I didn't want him to make. I wasn't ready to share yet. So I smiled at him.

"That's a story for some other time.", I whispered, touching his lips lightly.

"Well, then… I guess you'll tell me when the right time comes." He said, and I nodded. He kissed my fingertips, and I smiled again, sighing.

Turning around, I escalated the rock that hid our place, looking back at him again. He was looking up at me, his skin white in the moonlight. I blew him a kiss and left, not knowing what this pull I had towards him was, and I made my way over to my house.

***

**So, tell me if you liked it. Please, please, please review. Also, I'll try to update Monday. I would earlier, but there is this Viking show in Spain and I'm going to watch it this weekend. So, yeah.**

**Just so you know, I really found a place like that in the rocks. And that stuff with the really annoying relatives is true. And also the thing about the cousins and stuff. I try to express myself by writing, so I put some things of my life in there XD.**

**Another thing. I want to see your ideas about what happened. What originated Bella's song? What is THE incident? I already know what happened, I just want to hear what you think.**

**R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

Bella escalated the rock that hid what I now considered our place, looking back at me and catching me staring at her. She smiled and blew me a kiss, turning her back to me then, and leaving, disappearing in the night, her long brown hair waving in her back and her pale skin shining in the moonlight just as if it were the moon itself. I breathed in a huge breath, trying to break the hypnosis-like state I was in, caused solely by Bella's presence.

I sat back down, staring at the sea once again, reflecting about that night's events. My arms were still tingling from the emotion caused just by holding Bella in my arms. I just felt some sort of a pull towards her I couldn't describe. She was so mysterious; that song, and the… fear? no, panic, I had read in her eyes when I had invited her to taste the water with me… I couldn't figure her out. _Well, _I thought, _I'll just have to wait for the right time, for that "some other time" as Bella put it_. I sighed and started to put my shoes on; it was late indeed, and I had school tomorrow, as I'm sure she too had. Besides, I would probably be bombarded with questions from my family when I got home as it was. So I left, Bella's face in front of me, smiling enigmatically up at me, and her voice ringing in my ears like bells.

When I got home there was light in both mine and Bella's house's windows. I opened the door to see my family sitting in the living room. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games, Rosalie and Alice were painting each other's nails, Esme was sketching in a book and Carlisle was reading one of the many ancient books he owned. No surprises here; it was a normal picture, except that usually I would be sitting there with them too, reading or playing my piano, or even playing video games with my brothers.

"Hello", I said, taking my shoes off. They all looked up at me, smiling.

"Hello, honey. Where have you been?", Esme asked. I crossed the room and sat in the floor, my back against the love seat where the girls were.

"I went for a walk in La Push, I believe I was at First Beach.", I answered, shrugging.

"Oh, okay.", Esme replied, returning her attention to the sketch book.

"Edward, are you sure you're telling us everything? Haven't you been talking with our dear neighbor Bella?", Alice questioned, a mischievous smile on her face.

"What do you mean?", I asked, confused. How could she know I had met the most beautiful and amazing girl in the whole earth just moments ago?

"Well, I may have overheard a very ugly looking argument in her house. Her parents were scolding her for being out for so long, and she was screaming asking why they were so mad at her if they had never minded her late hikes before. Then they asked her what she had been doing, and she answered she just went for a walk and had been talking to Edward, one of their new neighbors. She then added than was also none of their business and went upstairs to her room, I suppose.", Alice told me.

"Okay, you caught me. I was talking to her on the beach.", I confessed. Everyone stopped what they were doing immediately to look at me. Even Emmett turned off the game.

"So, Eddie," Emmett started. "Finally scoring with the girls? I was starting to think you were gay."

"NO! I mean, yes… I mean… Jesus, Emmett! First, I'm not guy. I'm straight. Second, I like her a lot. She's beautiful, and talented, and mysterious. But that's not the point. I wasn't talking to her just because I wanted to "score". She was singing in the rocks, and I wanted to see who was making the music, and I found her. And we started to talk."

I told them everything, and they all agreed she seemed really interesting and acted strange sometimes. But, for me, it just contributed to make her as amazing as she was. I excused myself to go to bed.

When I entered my room, I quickly brushed my teeth, put on my pajama pants, and dived under the covers. As I rested my head in my pillow, I could only think of Bella. And was thinking of her that I fell asleep, smiling slightly, peacefully. That was the first night I dreamt about Bella Swan.

I was woken up from an excellent dream starring Bella Swan, the, literally, girl from my dreams, by an annoying bouncing in my bed. I opened my eyes to see Alice jumping incessantly on my bed, screaming "Wakey, wakey, Eddie! Time for school!".

"Ugh, Alice! Go away!"

"But, Edward! It's our first day of school, we can't be late! Come on! Come on!", she begged me.

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up.", I said, as I pulled the covers away from me and started to get up and head for my closet to get dressed. "I'll be down for breakfast in a flash.", I told Alice. She left and I quickly went through my morning routine before heading downstairs. My father had already left for work, and my mother, who usually was home in the mornings, had gone to meet a client. Me and my siblings ate breakfast and got out.

We all pinned in my Volvo. We always rode in it to school because it was the less flashy. We didn't want too much attention on us, especially when we were the new kids. We would have enough on us as it was.

As we were in the middle of the way, five figures appeared in the distance. As we got closer, I started to distinguish three bulky and tall figures, really tanned, and two smaller, thinner, ones, walking by the side of the road. As we got even closer, I suddenly realized who the smaller and paler one was. It was Bella, and with her were three huge guys and a girl. The jealousy started to make its appearance, though she had told me she didn't have a boyfriend. But I shrugged it off, or at least tried. _Get a grip on yourself, Cullen. She isn't yours._ As we were approaching I honked and she looked at the car, looking for the driver. As she spotted me, she threw me a brilliant smile, waving, which caused me to smile and wave too.

After we had passed them, Emmett started to chant, childish as always.

"Edward and Bella, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I laughed though, and the others soon followed. But Rose made me a favor and smacked him across the head for me. You can always count on Rose to do that.

When we arrived at the school there were no cars in sight; it was still early after all. We got out of the car and headed to the main office, talking about random things, making sure our coats were tied up securely; it was really chilly, though it wasn't raining. When we entered the office, a warm wave caught us, for which we were thankful. A middle-aged woman, which was in need to lose some weight, with red hair, was sitting behind a desk, typing in her computer. We stepped forward and, when we were directly in front of her, she said mechanically:

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"We are the new kids. We would like to have out schedules, please." Alice said. Curiosity flashed across her eyes and she looked up at us. Then, something to be seen in a movie happened: her jaw fell while she was staring at us. Yeah, we were good-looking, we had to admit, but still…

"Look, stop drooling and give us our damn schedules, please.", Rosalie said through her teeth, looking pissed and grabbing Emmett's arms forcefully to show her he was hers.

"Oh, sorry. Here you go." She handed them to Alice, as well as a slip which was to be signed by all our teachers and returned in the end of the day and we turned our back to her, leaving the office. Once outside we gathered in a circle and Alice started to hand us our respective schedules. We compared them and thankfully (note the sarcasm) I had none of my classes with my siblings. Oh, joy!

_Government_

_English_

_Spanish_

_Lunch_

_Biology_

_Calculus_

_Gim_

"Well, shall we go? The bell's about to ring and we don't want to be late.", Alice said, winking at us, and leaving holding hands with Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett waved at me and left in the other way, with their arms around each other's waists. And I was left alone. I looked around me and saw the parking lot full of students and cars, all staring or at me or at my siblings. I sighed and started to heard to my class' building, which I had seen earlier, when…

"Edward! Wait up!" _Am I delusional or the bell's are singing my name? _I looked back and saw my Bella running to catch me. She was wearing black skinny jeans, black tennis shoes and a dark blue shirt. I loved that shade of blue on her.

"Hello, Bella. How are you?", I smiled at her and she returned it.

"Good. Look, I have to hurry, the bell's going to ring, but… I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to sit with me and my friends at lunch? You know, the ones from before when we were walking to school? Our table is sluts and jocks free, and your siblings are welcome too."

"It would be my pleasure, Bella. Expect us at lunch then.", I winked at her and she laughed._ God, how I love to hear her laugh…._

"Okay, then. I have to run. See you at lunch, Edward." She waved and ran in the opposite way.

The bell for lunch finally rang and I was leaving Spanish. I really hopped Bella's table really was sluts free; I was tired of girls with practically no clothes on throwing themselves at me, especially when I already had someone in my mind. I met my siblings on my way to the cafeteria, who were suffering of the same dilemma. Even them, who were obviously taken, couldn't stop the rest of the student body of hitting on them.

"Oh, I have something to tell you guys. Bella invited us to sit with her at her table. She also added it was sluts and jock's free. I accepted, I hope you don't mind.", I told them.

"No problem, Edward.", Jasper said.

"Yeah, I would even sit with the nerds if that meant to be away from the sluts." Emmett said.

"And Rose and I can't wait to meet Bella, and you are dying to be with her, so everyone's good with that plan." Alice added.

We went into the line, chose our food, paid our lunch and started to look for Bella in the crowded cafeteria. We spotted her in the furthest corner with the three guys and the girl from before, and headed that way. On our way, we heard shouts of "Edward, sit here!", or "Emmett, over here!", and even "Rosalie or Alice, forget lunch and come with me to the janitor's closet!". As we were reaching the table, we heard one of the guys saying:

"…have to be careful, Bella, you just got out of the anti-depressants."

Anti-depressants? What did that mean? She started to answer then

"I know, I can handle it, I'll just not think about that and…"

"Hello, Bella!", Alice said, bouncing up and down.

Bella looked up at Alice, confusing written across her face, until she saw me among my siblings. She smiled at me again and motioned for us to sit down. We did so, and I ended up in one side of her, with Alice in her other side and Rosalie on my other side.

"Hello, Bella. These are my siblings, Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice." I pointed them out and she smiled at them, which they returned.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Meet my friends; these are Embry, Quil, Jacob and his girlfriend Renesmee. They are Quileute's, from La Push, the Reservation."

We all exchanged greetings, and the conversation flowed easily among us then. Alice and Rosalie were planning a shopping trip, dragging Bella along with them, and she seemed terrified about that. We told her she was welcome to our house and invited her and her friends over for dinner. She agreed to go after something she had to do with her friends, but they refused, because they already had plans with their girlfriends.

However, in the back of my mind, two words were flashing:

_Anti-depressants?_

**Liked it, loved it, hated it? How was it? Please, tell me. I almost don't get reviews and they are just so cool to receive. Please…**

**Also, warn me if there are any mistakes, if you don't mind. **

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

The Cullens were sitting at our table with me and my friends, and we were talking easily. It seemed we had known each other forever. Edward's siblings were just as he had described, and I was getting along with them really well, and they seemed to like Jake, Embry, Quil and Nessie. However, Rosalie and Alice were planning a dreadful shopping trip to Seattle, and I was being forced to go. God, I hated shopping. But I wanted to please my new friends, and I indeed needed some new clothes. I hadn't gone shopping since THAT happened. I was also worried that the Cullens had heard us talking about me being out of the anti-depressants; I didn't know what they would be thinking if they had in fact heard it. But all my worried went out the window was soon as I realized that Edward right side of the body was tightly pressed against my left one. There was that nice tingling again, and the sort of electric shock that was pleasant, not like the other electric shocks I had felt.

"We should be heading to class now. The bell's about to ring," Nessie said. We all got up and set our trays aside to be cleaned. As we were leaving the building to the chilly weather outside, Edward asked:

"Hum, does anyone know the way to Biology? I haven't seen the building yet."

"I have Biology now, lets walk to class together," I smiled at him as I said this, and we waved goodbye to our friends as we were leaving. Once again, as we walked to class, our bodies were pressed together, and I reveled in the feelings, smiling lightly.

"So, Bella, you're from Italy?" he asked me, looking curiously down at me.

"Yes, from Venice, actually." I answered, nostalgically.

"Why did you move all the way to the US?" he inquired yet again. I smiled. So many questions he had.

"Economic reasons. My father was offered the chief of police position here, and he gained more. So we left when I was ten." I answered synthetically.

"Oh. Do you miss it?"

"Terribly. I missed the channels, the water everywhere, the gondolas, the cute houses, and the masquerade, and the bridges… We go back there every summer holiday to visit my old friends, and to the masquerade too." I answered truthfully.

"Sounds fun. I would like to go there someday." He commented.

"Maybe I could take you guys with me when I go there, you and your siblings." I offered. I really wanted to go there with him. Seeing him at the masquerade would be amazing, dancing with him in those beautiful clothes. I was already daydreaming, my imagination very far away.

However, something that wasn't very far away was the Biology building, so we had to stop our conversation. As we entered the class, Edward went to Mr. Banner to introduce himself and to have his slip signed, and I went to my seat, smirking when I remembered the only available seat was next to me. Gossip was already flowing through the rest of the students, rumors about me and Edward being together, or insults because I stole the girl's potential boyfriend. I was already used to the majority of the students not liking me. I was lucky the Cullens were good people and seemed to like me.

"Hello there, stranger I have never seen in my life." I looked up to see Edward smiling as he sat next to me, taking his books out. I laughed. I was about to start a conversation when I was interrupted by Mr. Banner starting his class. All throughout it I was paying attention. However, I was constantly aware of Edward's presence next to me. I would steal glances once in a while, only to catch him staring at me, or to be caught staring at him.

When the class started, we put our stuff in our backpacks and headed out the class. As we parted ways, Edward held my hand and kissed it tenderly. I felt myself blushing and smiling idiotically as he said:

"I'm looking forward to you coming to have dinner with us tonight." He let go of my hand.

"So am I." I replied. He smiled sweetly at me and we left.

The rest of the school day passed uneventfully, except that I very smartly hit my own nose with the badminton racket during Gym. I changed into my normal clothes, and headed to the parking lot. The Cullens were entering Edward's Volvo and waved at me before leaving. I waited for my friends, so we could go to my house before I went over to the Cullens. Quil and Embry arrived together from Spanish, and Jacob and Nessie appeared from the English building.

"So, you all ready?", Jake asked, followed by a choir of "Yes", "Absolutely" and "Of course". We started heading to my house. We always went on foot because it helped us relax, and all of us were fond of walking.

"Today we're recording 'Going Under' and 'Everybody's Fool', right?", Nessie asked.

"Yup. I'm rather excited about that." I said. You see, we five had a band. It was called Midnight Sun. I was the lead singer, Quil was the drummer, Embry played the piano, Nessie played bass and Jacob played the guitar. I could play the majority of those instruments too, and I did when you needed another one other than those. We had formed it about 6 months ago, when I had started to write music.

"So, Bella…" Quil started. "What's up between you and Edward?"

"OMG, Bella! He's so hot! He's perfect for you!" Nessie said, and Jacob frowned when he heard the 'hot' part.

"He is indeed amazing, and I believe I'm falling hard for him. Maybe he can even help me with my… issues. I really want to get to know him better. I already feel this pull towards him… I just can't deny it." I said, smiling dreamily.

"I'm happy for you, Bells. But, look, I think you should tell him, and the others too. They have the right to know. I think you should tell the Cullens what happened tonight. The sooner the better." He said this really quickly, probably because he was afraid of my reaction. I was angry at first, he had nothing to do with my love life or my business, but it quickly vanished as soon as I realized he was right, and that I shouldn't be mad at him seeing everything I had put him through. So I nodded. I would tell them tonight.

EPOV

I was playing basketball with Emmett and Jasper in the backyard, and the girls were sitting in the porch watching it while they talked. We had arrived home about half an hour ago, and we had told Esme about Bella coming. She seemed very pleased about that. We also had decided we would tell her about our pasts. She had the right to know. The game was going smoothly. I was winning, Emmett was losing, Jasper was in the middle. Sweet. However, in his hurry, Emmett threw the ball too forcefully, and it came back like a boomerang, hitting him in the head and going flying to the front of the house. As we were laughing, girls included, and Emmett was rubbing his head, I ran to the front of the house to catch the ball, to see Bella and the others arriving. I caught the ball while staring at them, and she saw me and smiled at me, while they entered a building adjacent to Bella's house.

I went back to the game in a daze, and as we were re-starting it we started to hear sounds. It looked like someone was putting instruments in tune. And it was coming from the building Bella had entered.

"What's this?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, but I believe it comes from the building I saw Bella entering with her friends." I answered.

"Well, let's go check it out." Emmett suggested.

As we approached the building, it was silent, except for some sounds inside, of people talking and things being turned on. Rosalie knocked on the door, and Bella answered, big headphones being supported by her shoulders.

"Oh, hello. You heard us?" she asked, smiling.

"We did. What's this?" Jasper inquired. Bella stepped aside and we entered the building. Inside the room was filled with instruments and recording equipment. Quil, Embry, Jake and Nessie were all there, with headphones in similar positions to Bella's. Quil was sitting behind the drums, Quil as sitting behind a piano, Jacob looked like the guitarist and Nessie looked like the bassist.

"We were going to record two of our band's songs. We are the Midnight Sun." Bella said solemnly.

"You have a band?" Emmett asked squealing like a little girl, making Bella laugh and putting me in a daze. "That's so cool! Can we watch? Please?" He continued, on his knees and begging.

"Sure. Sit around and enjoy the show." She winked at us and left to stand behind the microphone. We sat against the wall. I was so anxious to hear her singing again! The band put on their big headphones, and Embry motioned to turn on a button. Before he did so, Bella said "Okay, guys, 'Going Under'." He turned on the button and the music started.

**(Originally by Evanescence. From now on, I will use many of their songs.)**

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_50 thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me_

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_

Embry pushed the button again and they all took off their headphones. The song was genial. It had rhythm, it had depth. And her voice! Don't get me started on her voice. It was so ethereal. Like an angel's.

My siblings had dumb expressions on their faces, astonished by this song. They all smiled and started to congratulate the musicians, and they deserved it. Bella and the others thanked us, and Bella said they were going to play a song called 'Everybody's Fool'. Headphones on, button pushed, the song started, though this time we all were prepared to the masterpiece that followed.

**(Original song by Evanescence.)**

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame don't you see me_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

_Look here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

_But know I know she_

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_Without the mask where will you hide_

_Can't find yourself lost in your lie_

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

_It never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool_

We all clapped enthusiastically once they finished. Bella blushed and they turned off all the equipment they had used. We left the house, and her friends hugged her and kissed her cheeks, wishing her good luck. They left to the Reservation, and Bella turned to us, smiling, and we headed to our house.

We were sitting at the dining room table, eating an exquisite meal of spaghetti Bolognese Esme had made. Carlisle and Esme were delighted to meet her. She was, in fact, very polite and had a great heart. She insisted in helping my mother cooking, and it caused to pasta to be even better. But Bella was Italian, so it probably was normal.

My parents were inquiring her about Italy, how her life was there, Venice, other places she had seen. She also asked us about Alaska, seeing as she had never been there. Conversation went through everything it could, and we all laughed. And, just as earlier today in the cafeteria, I was sitting next to my angel, our knees touching, my heart racing.

After desert, we all helped Esme, cleaning the table and the dishes. We then moved to the living room. Bella once again congratulated Esme for her beautiful house, and asked if she could talk to her about interior design sometime. We settle in the loveseats and armchairs in couples, and I breathed in deeply before saying the next thing.

"Bella, we… me and my siblings, want to tell you some stuff… about us… about our pasts. We don't like to talk about it, but you have the right to know."

Her eyes widened and she smiled a sad smile. "Looks like we all had the same thought, then. I was going to tell you about mine. Looks like "some other time" has come sooner than I thought."

She looked down and I moved closer to her, wrapping her in my arms. She sighed and we started.

"I'll go first." Emmett offered. "I'm from Appalachia. I lived near the forests with my parents, my two elder brothers and my little sister. We were really close. We went camping every year in those forest, for a week. When I was thirteen, we went, as always. Every day someone would be chosen to go fetch water to the river. In that day I was the one chosen. As I was picking up the water I heard this awful scream, which I recognized to be from my mother. I ran as fast as I could, the water forgotten. When I reached the campsite, I saw something I'll never forget: my parents and my brothers were laying on the floor, in pools of their own blood. And this huge grizzly bear was just using his right paw's claws to kill my sister. My baby little sister. She was 8 years old. Then he turned to me. I was frozen in place, looking at my dead family, but when he started to come towards me I ran away screaming. But I tripped in a tree root and fell to the floor, breaking my leg. The bear approached and was going to kill me too when I heard a gun being shot and he fell on top of me. I fainted. When I woke up I was in the hospital. I had a broken leg and three broken ribs. But all my family was dead. Carlisle was my doctor and he took me in when I had nobody, and when I woke up at night screaming with nightmares he or Esme would come to soothe me. I owe them a lot. Edward here was already in the house, and we became quite close. And the rest is history." Rosalie kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly, and he smiled sadly down at her. She started to talk then.

"I lived in New York with my parents and Jasper. They were that kind of people that only care for the high society. I always had to wear a dress, and Jasper always had to wear a tuxedo. You can imagine it. So, Jasper was out of state, visiting a friend of his in Arizona. I was fourteen. Mother and Father had gone out to a party that night, but I had faked a headache to stay at home. When they left, I went off to attend a party a classmate of mine was throwing. Everyone was as drunk as they could get, but I wasn't. I was never a fan of alcohol. So, at 2 a.m., I decided to head home. I wanted to go home faster, so I took a shorter path which went through this dark, dirty alley. But I went anyway. When I was halfway through it, five men came from a perpendicular street. I knew them. They had been at the party. They were drunk, and went they saw me they grabbed me. I was rapped. More than one time from each of them. At a certain point I fainted. When they were satisfied, they left me there in the cold. I was found there in the next morning. My parents and Jasper were called. They disowned me and refused to take me in again. But Jasper wouldn't to let me go like that and claimed he would leave to. The disowned both of us. Carlisle and Esme took us in, a year after Emmett."

"Last year I came in." Alice said. "I lived with my parents and my sister Cynthia in Biloxi. My Father worked for the FBI. Maybe you remember that case of a serial-killer near Biloxi. My Dad was after him. And he found him, after two years of awful deaths. The guy was arrested, but he was a genius. He found a way to break out of jail, and when he did so, he started to look for my dad, seeking revenge, wanting to kill us all. My Dad suspected that, so we started to move from place to place every week. All of this through three months. Three months without knowing if he would appear at night and kill us all. You could cut the tension with a knife. And he did found us. The three body-guards we had with us at all times were shot. My parents tried to save me and my sister, but he killed them and then he caught Cynthia and shot her too. But before he could catch me I ran to the forest. He couldn't find me. I walked for weeks, only stopping for brief and unquiet sleeps, without eating anything. I eventually appeared in Alaska, at Carlisle and Esme's house. They took me in and shortly after that the murderer was found in Texas and condemned to death."

"Looks like it's my turn," Edward said. "My story is shorter. I lived in Chicago with my parents. We were a happy family. When I was three years old my mother taught me how to play the piano and soon I was giving concerts to the entire family. But she developed cancer when I was almost turning five. Brain cancer. I remember watching her getting worse by the day, her silky hair starting to fall in handfuls. Until she had to go to the hospital. She didn't want to, but my father begged her in desperation, fooling himself into thinking that maybe something could be done, refusing to believe she was doomed. Two weeks later she died in her sleep. She was holding my hand in hers, and my father's in her other hand. I felt her strength vanish until she was no longer holding me and I was the one holding her hand up. My dad didn't live ling after that. For the short three months he lasted he was a shadow of the man he used to be. Until one day he took me to an orphanage, telling me he was living me there for day care. But he never came back. He killed himself on my mother's grave. One year later Carlisle and Esme found me when they were looking for a child to adopt and I was taken in."

They all had tears in their eyes when they finished telling their stories, Carlisle and Esme included. They had pasts as dark as my own. A few tears ran down my cheeks and Edward wiped them away with his thumb. I turned my head in his direction and kissed his cheek. He's breath caught up and I smiled. Sighing, I started my story.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter will be Bella's story. Only Bella's story. It was hard to write and I had to stop. Sorry for those who expected more.**

*******

BPOV

"Prepare yourselves, because my story is not pretty, not short. I already told you I'm from Venice, Italy. I lived there with my parents, Charlie and Renée, whom you've met… and my little brother, eight years younger, Alexander. Alex for short. We came here when I was ten, Alex was two, because my father was offered the position of chief of police. I had friends in Venice, amazing friends. I still go to visit them every year. I was very upset about moving, for I didn't want to leave my friends and the town and the country I loved so much. But I didn't have a choice.

To make it up for me, my parents assigned me for sailing lessons. I was extremely excited. We were all very close at the time. I have always been a fast learner, and two years later, when I was twelve, I was already allowed to sail by myself. However, I usually took my brother with me. He was four at the time.

We were as close as we could be, what with me being eight years older. Alex loved my music. I sang for him, read for him, watched movies with him, played games with him. When I had problems, he would sense it, and say "Don't worry, Bells, everything will be alright".

When we went sailing, I always checked the weather, to be sure there wouldn't be a storm or a hurricane. On the boat, in the emerald bay we would stop at, Alex sang song to me and told me things, like what he had been doing or stuff that worried him. He was particularly afraid of me going off to college, though it was still early to fear that. So I told him it didn't matter where I was, I would never leave him. After all, he was my best friend besides the La Push gang. But I broke that promise; and it haunts me everyday.

It was his birthday, June 8th, his sixth anniversary. I was fourteen. He told me to take him out sailing to the emerald bay as his birthday present. We were so excited to leave that I forgot to check the weather. Everything went smoothly until we stopped at the emerald bay. I told Alex to sleep a bit to rest for the party he would have that evening; all the family was coming, including my dear cousins. I sang him to sleep, but I wasn't careful and fell asleep too.

I woke up later with Alex shaking me, a scared look on his face. I looked around and saw the weather had changed: the wind was blowing, the water was furiously balancing the boat, dark clouds covering the previously blue sky; a hurricane was coming.

I was so scared as I started to try to regulate the boat. Alex was crying softly. The hurricane was approaching and the waves were leading the boat to the rocks. I was helpless, there was nothing I could do. When the boat crashed I held Alex tightly, and told him I loved him, trying to protect him from the impact. But when it came I hurt my leg pretty bad, and wasn't strong enough to hold him.

He fell to the furious sea, and the current took him away. He started to yell, calling my name, begging for help. Though my leg was aching, I tried to go after him, telling him to hold on. And suddenly he stopped calling, he stopped begging. I could only hear the noises of the storm and my own, trying to desperately reach him. And I realized it; he had drowned. I wasn't fast enough and he died. I screamed his name to the sky in agony. Somehow, I reached his body, yelling in denial and ordering him to wake up.

I held onto his wrist and caught a piece of wood from the shattered boat. I was sure I would die too and, seeing Alex dead next to me, I didn't care if I did. I was just so tired. However, we eventually reached the shore, and I dragged myself and Alex's corpse through the sand; but I fainted.

I was woken up hours later by my cousins. Damien was shaking me frantically, while Sinead and Lily were holding my arm tightly, looking at something beside me with terror in their eyes and tears streaking their faces. And everything came crashing down on me. I was still holding Alex's cold wrist, and I pulled his little frame over to me, sitting myself with all the strength I had left, from exhaustion and shock. I held him, crying and screaming, rocking us back and forth.

Lily was the first to hug me, crying, followed by Sinead and then Damien. I zoned out then; I only saw Alex's peaceful expression in his dead features. I vaguely remember an ambulance arriving: one of my cousins must have called it. I remember I was sedated so they could take me away. I remember my family coming to hug me, all of them crying for the loss. I remember feeling numb. I remember sitting in my bed, curling myself in a ball, trying to disappear.

I was later told I was catatonic: I didn't move, eat, sleep, drink, go to the bathroom in a whole week. I was just sitting there, looking forward, replaying the incident in my mind, seeing myself as a monster, a murderer, someone evil who had taken my little brother's, my little angel's, life out of irresponsibility.

Until one day, about a week later, my parents came in my room; it was the first time I had seen them since the accident. I had missed the funeral, but I was in no shape to go; I was timeless. They entered, their eyes lifeless. My mom was looking at the floor and, when she looked up at me, her expression reflected anger and disgust. She walked towards me and slapped me in the face. That woke me up.

I was finally alert, and shocked. She had never hit me before. She held my shoulders then, and shacked me. And she screamed at me, yelling "It was your fault, you little bitch! My little son could still be alive if it weren't for you! You are a murderer, you don't deserve to live!". She left then, and my dad stayed there staring at me apologetically. But he turned his back to me and left too, coldly.

Her words marked me; they were written with fire on my mind. And I believed them. I saw myself as useless, a murderer, undeserving of life. So I decided to end it.

The sun was almost setting. I jumped out my window to a tree that's right next to it, and climbed down. I ran to the La Push cliffs, stumbling and falling, my knees, palms and bare feet full of scratches, besides the huge cut I had made in my leg when we hit the rocks. When I reached one of them, I didn't look down; I was afraid I would coward and decide not to do it.

I closed my eyes and looked at the front, at the beauty of the sunset, which Alex loved so much. I whisperer "I love you, Alex. I'm sorry". As I was starting to run to the edge of it to end my life, I heard someone calling my name. I looked back and saw Jacob, my good friend Jake. He told me not to do it and started to walk my way. But I said "No, Jake. I have to do it. I'm sorry".

I jumped, and he screamed my name. And all I saw was blackness.

When I woke up later, I was in a hospital bed, in a hospital gown. I had cast in my leg, and some broken ribs, I could tell by the pain. I was tied to the bed, like they do when you try to commit suicide. My friends were sitting there, and my cousins too, crying. Jake was crying. I hadn't succeeded; apparently it wasn't as high as I had thought, and it had vegetation and the bottom that stopped death. I was so depressed. I can only imagine what I had put Jake through. Still put. They caressed my face, telling me not to do it again, that it wasn't my fault, that they loved me. You know, what friends do. And they seemed sincere. I knew, then, that whatever happened, they would still be by my side.

But she entered the door then, and she told me those awful things yet again. Quil tried to shut her; he closed her mouth with her hands and took her out. My dad wasn't there that time; they told me later he was asleep, for he was shocked by my attempt of suicide. But her words sank in again, and I started to have hysterics. I started to scream, and thrash, looking for something sharp to finish what I hadn't earlier.

Doctors stormed in and sedated me again and stuff. When I woke up again, I was in a place I didn't recognize. It was all white, the bed looked like the hospital's, I was still tied to the bed. But the room was very tiny and cold, and the door was made of iron and had a small hole with bars so you could see inside. It had no window. Only those awful fluorescent lights. I was in a mental asylum.

I was catatonic yet again. Nurses came in and out, tried to make me react to things. A psychiatric came daily, but I wouldn't move, let alone talk. They took me to the solitary then. I was there a week. It didn't work out so one day a man from security came and took me to a bigger room full of doctors and nurses. He put me in the bed that was there, and a nurse opened my mouth and put some strange cloth in there. I was so numb I didn't realize what was happening until I felt the pain.

It was the most horrible thing I have ever felt. It started in my heart and spread through my whole body: the electric shock therapy. Eventually, I was unconscious. I started to recover from there. But they did that to me countless times, and it haunts my memory. My cousins visited me, and so did my friends, every week, and my dad one a month. Mom never came. I talked to the psychiatric, I ate, I did my jobs. But it was awful in there, so white, that I made a lot of effort to leave that place.

And I did, six months ago. I was in there for a year and a half. And it is planted in my mind. I started to let my frustration go in music and writing. The majority of Midnight Sun's lyrics are about my experiences. I'm currently writing one about Alex's death and my suicide. My bond with my cousins and friends is stronger than ever, and they helped me a lot.

However, my mom was never the same. I fear her. She hates me, though she tries to hide it in front of others. My household is hell. My punishment.

I relapse sometimes. Once or twice a month when something happens which makes me remember too strongly what happened. Don't worry, this won't make me go back in my treatment. However, I was taking anti-depressants. Now, I'm not, so I have to be more careful. Kids at school stay away from me because they know what happened, and because I relapsed once in front of them. Jake always carries a syringe with sedatives in case it happens.

I haven't visited Alex's grave yet; I'm not allowed. But I'm going in a month and a half. His eighth anniversary, two years of death. I'm preparing something for him. And the rest of the family is coming.

I'm not completely over it, but almost. He'll always be in my heart, and I'll never forget him. But I have to move on. And that's my story."

**That's it. Tell me what you thought. And thanks to those who reviewed and, of course, those who read it. They are very important to me too.**

**I made research about the electric shock's therapy. Nowadays, it is used with people with depression, hysterics and catatonia, and they use anesthetics. It is also voluntary, unless the patient is catatonic. However, I decided to make it more dramatic, old style.**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

I saw her red, puffy eyes, the tears streaming down her face as she finished her story. And what a story it was. I could have never imagined what she told us. Suicide? Mental asylum? Electric shocks therapy? How come she could have been through it all and still be able to smile surprised me. She truly was amazing.

Now, I'm not saying I was totally okay with the story. It's hard to find out the girl you're falling hard for was considered mentally ill, and was so irresponsible it led her younger brother to death. But she didn't mean it. She was sorry for it. She saw herself as undeserving of life because of it. And it wasn't her fault that she reacted that way to her mother's statements. Renée's hate was enough of a punishment.

However, nothing she could do would make this feeling which was starting to appear go away. I was already in too deep. And she had been so brave to tell us all this. She had risked herself, she had trusted us enough, to tell us the story. Altogether, me, Bella, and my siblings, we could manage to repair our broken hearts and finish our nightmares once for all.

Bella was looking down at her hands, still crying softly. It took me that long to realize I was crying too, and looking up, all my family was. My mouth was wide open, as I was still a bit in shock.

Bella got up like a lightning had hit her.

"I'm going to leave. I understand you don't want me here anymore. It's reasonable. A crazy girl who murdered her little brother. Foolish me to think I could be forgiven. It was nice to meat you all. You're really amazing people. Goodbye." She said all this looking at the ground, crying harder then, fidgeting with her hands. She turned her back to us and started to walk away.

But I was having none of that. I caught her wrist and pulled her back. She looked down at me with teary eyes and I pulled her down into my lap. She started to thrash, trying to get away from my grip, but I was strong, and I held her tightly, hugging her to my chest.

She hit my chest with her tiny fists, but it hardly hurt me at all. Eventually, she stopped, grabbing fistfuls of my shirt and holding them for dear life, crying as I've never seen someone cry. I mentally questioned myself if she had ever let that all out of her system after she came out of the asylum. Probably not. She must have tried to prove herself strong.

I stroked her hair and rested my chin on the top of her head, kissing her hair now and then, my hands traveling up and down her back. She started to chant she was sorry then; "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!".

Esme got up then and sat beside us, holding Bella as well. She was then followed by Alice and Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. We were then a big bunch of people holding each other. Bella started to laugh, and we couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Thank you." Bella whispered softly, so softly that if we weren't all gathered around her we wouldn't have listened. Her eyelids started to close then, and she fell asleep.

"Take her home, Edward. And be careful with her mother." Esme stated.

I picked my broken angel bridal style. She was as light as a feather, I wasn't making an effort in taking her. I crossed our lawn in the direction of her house. I set one arm free and knocked on the door. Charlie Swan appeared, looking at me with questioning eyes.

"She told us. She was crying and fell asleep. May I bring her in?" I asked quietly.

"Of course. Upstairs, second door on the left."

I followed his directions and entered the door. Her walls were white, and her furniture brown and dark blue. I put her under her dark blue comforter and looked around. She had two walls entirely covered with bookshelves, and those were filled with books, all of them appearing to have been read a lot. She had a desk with a laptop, which was turned off, and a notebook. I opened it in the first page and I saw the music sheets for "Going Under". I didn't want to be nosey, so I didn't look further.

She had many pictures there too. But her father was probably waiting for me downstairs and I didn't want to give the wrong impression. However, as I turned, I saw the only wall I hadn't really looked at. It was painted in the colors of the rainbow, you could almost say a hippie had painted it. She had colored it with irregular colored striped, and written some stuff. It was too dark to read the dark ink, but I would come in another time to see it.

She was peacefully sleeping in her bed as I turned around to leave. My stomach started to do flips, it felt like it had butterflies in it. It was a new feeling to me. I sat on the edge of her bed, and kissed her hair lightly. Remembering the song she had been singing in the rocks, I wished her goodnight.

"Goodnight my angel." I got up, finally understanding why she had written that song.

"I love you, Edward." I froze in place and turned around. She was still sleeping. Oh, sleep talker. She probably was just saying that in a friendly way. I shook it off for the moment and headed out, closing the door behind me.

Downstairs, her father was waiting for me.

"I'm sorry I took so long, sir. But your daughter has a very enticing room and I got distracted with the wall."

"I understand, son. I just wanted to say something. I just… please… don't leave her. Support her. She needs someone to understand her other than her cousins, grandmother, uncles, aunts and friends. Someone she truly can love with all she has." He said. I was shocked.

"What about you, sir? Don't you understand her?" I asked accusingly. Maybe I was going too far, but I didn't care at the moment.

"No. I don't. I can't."

And with that he opened the door and I headed out.

It had been four days since the "tell-our-stories" thing, and we all were closer, our bond growing. Of course none of us had abandoned Bella. We were trying to help her. She stayed with us every afternoon, and had dinner with us. She only went home when she had to go to sleep or when she needed something, and we didn't mind.

That little feeling I was having had grown. A lot. I had learned many things about my angel throughout those four days, and I was not sure. I was in love with her. And I wanted to be with her. More than anything. And I had to tell her. But I didn't know how.

It was Friday, and the girls were going shopping. Bella wasn't very happy with the idea, but she had no choice. Rosalie and Alice could be scary. They were quickly becoming BFF. Jesus, I looked like a girl now.

Bella had been having long conversations with the rest of my family. She had girl talks with Rosalie and Alice, History talk with Jasper, sport talks with Emmett, book talks with Carlisle (he had been advising her in some of the books he possessed she could borrow, and she had been reading them avidly) and decoration talks with Esme (sometimes my mom would go and ask her for advice in something).

Her parents were going out for the weekend; they only came back Monday night. So the girls were going over for a slumber party, though we, the guys, would stay there having dinner and a bit after that, leaving the girls to do whatever girls do in slumber parties.

I was playing video games with Jasper and Emmett in our living room, waiting for the girls to arrive. We heard Alice's Porsche pulling up to the garage, and a car door opening and closing quickly. Quick footsteps crossed the garage, and it's door, which was connected to the room we were in, was opened forcefully and Bella ran inside, a terrified look on her face. She ran in my direction, and I let go of the controller I was holding, opening my arms for her to snuggle in them; a habit we had acquired, and which I loved, due to our closeness.

She buried her face in my chest. "It was horrible. They made me try all these different clothes, and we ran from store to store, and they only let me eat this coconut little cake, and… I don't even want to remember it." We all laughed as Rosalie and Alice entered the room.

"It wasn't so bad." Alice said. However, shopping was never bad for Alice. She could go grocery shopping and she would still love it.

"We're going to need your help to take the bags to Bella's house tomorrow morning." Rosalie stated. "But not now. Now we want to see your house, and you promised you would help us make pizza!"

We all headed for Bella's house. She opened the front door, and we were inside. It was a normal house, though it was bigger than most of the houses around here. She showed us the kitchen, the living room and the downstairs bathroom. They were normal, white walls and brown furniture.

We climbed up the steps and Bella pointed her parents' room, whose door she didn't mind opening, not that we wanted to see it, the upstairs bathroom, bigger than the other. She stopped in front of the door which I knew was in front of her bedroom. Second door to the right.

"This was Alex's room." She told us. Hesitantly, she asked: "Would you… like… me to show you?" We nodded and she sighed. I put my arm around her shoulders and she seemed to relax a bit. She opened the door slowly and we entered the room.

It was the same size as her bedroom approximately, decorated with brown and blue furniture, lighter than hers. However, his walls were entirely white. There was a desk with a writing support from the movie "Cars" and a comforter with dinosaurs. There were knights, little animals and stuffed animals around the place, as well as other toys. There were posters on the walls. I could see one of the famous Portuguese football player Cristiano Ronaldo, some of Jonas Brothers and even one of Tokio Hotel. There was also a puzzle from Looney Tones.

"This is adorable." Alice cooed, Rosalie nodding besides her.

"I know." Bella replied. "He loved dinosaurs. And animals." She bent down and caught a stuffed Pocoyo. "He loved this show too. He always slept with this one. I made that puzzle over there when I was ten. He asked me everyday if it was ready yet. And when it was, we glued it and he asked for my permission to hang it on his wall. He loved Cristiano Ronaldo. Personally I only like to see him play, I don't think he's hot like everyone else seems to think. He also loved Jonas Brothers. He told me he hanged the Tokio Hotel poster because he thought they looked cool, because he never really heard any of their songs." She flashbacked, talking softly. You could say from the tone of her voice that she really loved Alex. **(My brother's room is just like that, and he likes Cristiano Ronaldo and Jonas Brothers too. He does have some Twilight posters, but I couldn't add them to the story XD)**

We left then. She had showed she trusted us yet again by showing us Alex's bedroom.

We crossed the corridor and she told us that was her room, which I new, of course. She opened it and I saw the same I had seen earlier that week. Everyone loved her room, saying it was really cool. I read what she had written in the wall and I recognized them as quotes. Three of them that I too liked were 'Happiness only real when shared' and 'I read somewhere that in life it's important not necessarily to be strong but to feel strong' from the movie 'Into The Wild' and from 'Moulin Rouge' the famous quote 'The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return'. That wall was a masterpiece. It gave light to her bedroom, a touch just Bella's.

I walked to the pictures then. They were all gathered there, asking her who they were.

"Well, here are some of my family. This one has all my aunts, uncles, my grandmother and my cousin Johnny. They are all signed under the person, it's a method I found to feel less lonely here. That is, before you guys came along."

"And the ones in the pictures with only one person?" Jasper asked.

"This one is Damien, my cousin, who found me on the beach." She pointed to the picture of a boy around 17 years, with extremely curly hair that hovered over his head. He was good looking. "He is really funny and plays water polo. He's from Seattle. That's his sister, Lily." Now a girl with lighter brown hair, about 20. She too was really good looking and looked a lot like her brother. "She also found me on the beach. She plays basketball and is studying Biology at Seattle College. She's the one to give the advices when you need them. And that one is Sinead." Another brown haired girl, probably 17 too, and good looking as well. Jesus, they were all good looking. "She was there too. She's from Phoenix. She dances in Phoenix's Grand Academy. She's really crazy but she's a sweet."

"And this baby here?" Rosalie asked. She always loved babies.

"That's my other cousin Michael. He's 3 and loves to watch Mickey Mouse. And he liked me, which is really cool. That's his brother Lucas. He says we're married and he gives me flowers all the time. He loves Pirates of Caribbean. He's 7. And that's their sister Taylor. She's 11 and she plays handball. She also played the piano rather well."

"And this one?" Emmett pointed to a picture. It showed a boy around his 6 years. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes shining in the light, and a huge smile on his face. He had oversized boots on his feet and an explorer hat on his head. He looked like a sailor.

"That's Alex." We all gasper audibly. Looking closely, you could indeed see the resemblance he had to his sister. "Those are my dad' fishing boots and hat. He liked to wear our shoes and one day he just appeared in the living room wearing that, smiling all cute, and I had to take a picture."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Emmett looked genuinely sorry.

"Don't be." Bella replied, smiling warmly at him.

**So, that's it. I won't be able to post for a while. I'll be going to Lisbon for a few days tomorrow, and it's rather far. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed, read, or asked an alert for my story. It makes me keep going.**

**A special thanks to my cousins if you ever read this. I'm trying to keep the characters as close to you as I can. Hope you liked the names I made up for you.**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait, but I only returned two days ago late at night and I needed yesterday to settle down again. **

**-**

EPOV

We left Bella's room then, heading downstairs to the kitchen. We had some pizzas to make. She told us to sit down in the chairs as she fished the ingredients from the various cabinets, setting them in the table in front of us. I distinguished many packs of flour, yeast, water, salt and olive oil. She put a balance there too.

"So, everyone's going to make their own pizza. So everyone needs to have the same amount of ingredients. Everyone dump your flour pack in the table."

"All of it?", Alice asked, incredulous.

"Yeah. No, no, hold on! I believe some aprons are in order." She smiled and opened a drawer, taking aprons for everyone, simple ones. However, hers had tiny hands painted with ink like you do when you're little, and "Best Big Sister Ever" written in a childish manner, and with some mistakes too. Nobody had to ask where that apron came from.

We did as we were told and dumped the floor on the table.

"Great, now make a little mount with it and make a hole in the middle, like this." She was showing us what to do as she explained. "Now dump a bottle of water inside the hole. Weigh 70 g of yeast, 15 g of salt, and 100 dl of olive oil. Now dump it all inside the hole. Close the hole and start to knead, very calmly and carefully, so you won't break the flour's walls, until it is consistent and pasty. Great, make a ball now." We did as she told us and apparently succeeded.

She put a board in the table and we set our pizza base there. She wet a cloth and put it over the board.

"Done. We have to wait an hour before we can start to make the actual pizza, which I believe you already now how to do. And as that hour passes, I would like to show and tell you something."

We sat on the living room floor around a table. There was an empty space next to me for Bella; nobody claimed it. Everyone knew what I felt for her. My love returned with a photo album in her hands. She sat beside me, much closer to me than to Alice, I noticed, smiling at me a she did so. I kissed her hair lightly, and she sighed in response. I just didn't know why. Could she possibly return the feelings I had for her?

"This is about my time in Venice with my friends."

She opened the photo album and we saw various pictured with one people. She pointed the first one. It was a brown haired girl. It was cut emo style, and her eyes were brown too.

"This is Zoey. She's from Ireland, but she moved to Venice because her parents were opera singers and the Opera of Venice was in need of some lead singers. She always loved shopping and make-up, a bit like Alice, and has lots of trouble with boys."

The next photo showed a boy. He was really tall, with really dark hairs cut short and brown eyes.

"That's Shmuel. He moved there from Poland. His parents were the opera managers. He's a total computer geek, knows everything about that. And he's a bit like Emmett, like a big teddy bear, like a big brother."

Another boy. Short dark hair, silkier than the other one's. Dark eyes too.

"That's Ian. He's from the UK, and his parent's are composers. They got the job there. Their operas were a piece of art. He loves musicals and good movies, and has an obsession with Milla Jovovich and horror movies. He also has a very perverted mind, but he's amazing still, just like he is."

Another girl, also with dark hair and eyes. She looked a bit like a Chinese girl, and her eyes were really tiny.

"That's Coral. She came from South Africa, though she's white. Her parents are the dialect instructors of the opera. Help the singers and such with their accent when they sing in foreign languages. She likes to read and to folklore dance. She also is my musical supply when I need it. She's a sweet."

Another dark haired and eyed girl, though this one had curly hair.

"Marie. Like my middle name, but she's French. Her parents take care of the opera's staff's kids while they work. She wants to follow the same steps. She too loves make-up and to shop."

And finally a blond haired girl with brown greenish eyes. Her hair was really curly, in tiny curls, and she had freckles. She was skinny. She looked like a porcelain doll. She was really cute.

"Melanie. She moved from Germany. She's a sweet, looks like a doll doesn't she. Her parents are dancers at the opera, and she has classes too so she can join when she's older. She loves Harry Potter and to read, and to dance too."

She didn't talk for a while. She turned the page and there was a picture of what I supposed was the Opera House.

"They all met there and quickly became friends with each other. We all were five when we met. I didn't know them. But I lived across the waterway from the Opera, and I heard the music. I loved it so much. I wanted to see it, to touch it almost. But I couldn't. We didn't have money for that. But I used to cross the bridge and sit in the stairs outside the Opera and hear them singing. That's how we met. They saw me sitting there, all alone, listening, and came to me. And they welcomed me in their group with open arms, like I wasn't a stranger at all. And I had free pass to see the opera's without paying if I sat very quietly next to the maestro."

She passed the pages.

Pictures of her friends when they were little and as they were growing passed by.

Pictures of the Carnival.

Pictures of the streets of Venice.

Pictures of happiness.

Eventually, her brother appeared in them.

Pictures of brotherhood.

Pictures of friendship.

Pictures of the past.

Pictures I now made my mission to become true again.

-

BPOV

I was sitting with the girls in my bed. The boys had left some time ago, after we finished and ate our pizzas and also after we made them watch 'P.S.: I Love You' with us.

I had to tell them something later. My feelings for Edward had changed and I couldn't deny that I loved him, even if I hadn't known him for more than a week. We were just meant to be, I knew so. And I had a great way to tell him, even if that would embarrass me, seeing as he didn't feel the same way. Maybe.

We had been playing truth or dare, twenty questions. We had talked about make-up and clothes. About our childhoods. Alice and Rosalie told me how their relationship with the boys was.

And now I wanted to give them my surprise. It wasn't a totally pleasant one, but I had made it for them.

"Girls?" They looked at me. "I've been working in a couple of new projects with the guys. And I… I sort of composed a song based in what you told me… about your pasts. A song that could be about both of your pasts. You want to hear it?"

They looked surprised. I guess they really weren't expecting that one. But they nodded silently, and I turned the music on.

"It is called 'Haunted'."

**(Original song by Evanescence yet again. I'll use them a lot in this story.)**

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_(Aah)_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside…_

_I know you're still here_

_Watching me, wanting me, I can feel you pull me down_

_Feeling you_

_Loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

_(Aaaahhhh)_

_Hunting you,_

_I can smell you_

_Alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head_

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me_

_Raping me_

_Watching me…_

_(Watching me)_

_Aahh_

_(Wanting me)_

_Aahh_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_(Hearing you)_

_Aahh_

_(Loving you)_

_Aahh_

_I won't let you pull me down_

They had tears in their eyes as soon as the song ended. They hugged me tightly, sobbing, and I sobbed with them, not exactly sure why.

"Thank you, Bella. It was beautiful. Scary, slightly, maybe a little unpleasant, but the song was beautiful and it does go with us."

I smiled. It was now time to fill them in my plan.

"Guys? I have something to tell you."

They looked at me curiously.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"You can tell us anything, Bells." Rosalie corroborated.

"Well… I'm kind of… no… I'm sure… that… I'm in love with Edward." I waited for something, a reaction, a scolding, them screaming at me for liking their brother, something. I closed my eyes.

But nothing came.

I opened them again, and they had evil smiles in their faces. I quirked my eyebrow in confusion and they started _squealing!_ Squealing of all things. Screaming, jumping, clapping their hands around the place.

"That's amazing!" Rosalie screamed, happily.

"How are you going to tell him?" Alice asked.

"Well, you see…"

-

**So, how was it? R&R**

**Thanks to those who read this, and especially those who reviewed.**

**Another special thanks to my friends. Can you find yourselves, if you ever read this?**


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

The weekend had gone by quickly. Saturday we helped the girls with their many bags into Bella's house and then she helped bringing Rosalie's and Alice's bags to our home. We had talked a lot, played truth or dare (which ended up with all of us having to endure watching Emmett's fury legs out of the dress he was told to wear), went to the movies to watch 'Up!', played basketball and karaoke and, unfortunately, us Cullens heard a very ugly looking argument going on at the house next to ours when Bella's parents returned Sunday night.

Apparently Bella had forgotten to do something related to laundry.

"You never hear what I say! You're always in your own little world, wallowing in self-pity! You never help, you never care for this house anymore! I start to think you never did!", her mother was screaming at her. I could almost picture her mother and her in the kitchen, Renée screaming and Bella clenching her fists, trying not to cry in front of that filthy witch.

"Shut up! I'm not your maid and I've got a life too, so why don't you just leave me alone? You don't even love me! Not since Alex died!"

We heard her start to run up the stairs to her room or Alex's and her mother screaming behind her.

"That's right! I don't love you! I never did! How could someone love you, you stupid girl, you don't deserve the parents you have!"

We were all shocked. How could a mother say that to her own daughter? Esme had tears in her eyes; being as motherly as she was it was harder for her. But not harder than it was for me; after all, it was the love of my life who was hurting everyday with guilt towards herself and the hate many people felt towards her.

"She needs you, Edward. Go comfort her," Esme stated. I nodded seriously and left. I circled her house until I was under her window; it was open and I could hear her sobs. I climbed up the tree which was in front of my path to my love and walked along the branch that stopped almost at the window. I entered, trying not to make any noise; however, when I landed inside, she heard me and got up from her bed, where she was lying face down crying.

She ran towards me and I opened my arm to welcome her, the gesture I already referred we had acquired. She buried her face in my chest, her arms snaking around my torso. I hugged her tightly, kissing her head and resting my cheek on the top of it. Despite the situation, I couldn't help but think about the rich scent of strawberry and freesia I could smell coming off of her. I rubbed her back, as I whispered what I hoped were comforting words in her ear.

Her sobbing eventually stopped. She stepped back and hugged herself, looking up at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I should not let you see this stuff. I'll have better control next time."

I shook my head and hugged her once again.

"Silly, Bella. I want to help you whenever I can. I don't like to see you sad. I want to make it right for you," I told her sincerely.

"Thank you, Edward. So much," she whispered. "I just… I know it's hard to forgive what happened, but how can all the affection they once had for me go out the window? They didn't support me, they don't care about me anymore. Before you came here and when I wasn't with my family and my friends, I was completely alone in the world. Besides Jacob and the others, the kids at school thought of me as the weirdo…"

"Bella," I interrupted. "Don't worry about that. You don't need them. If they can't see past that accident and find out the amazing and gifted person you are, screw them. You don't need that kind of people around you. And you have your family and your friends. You have Alice, and Rose, Emmett and Jasper. My parents love you like you were their own daughter; I know they can't make up for the loss of your parents' love, but I'm sure it can fill the hole just a little. And you have me. I'll always be there for you," I kissed her forehead gently and she sighed. "However, we have school tomorrow. So you have to lie down and rest. I'll stay with you if you want me to."

"Stay, please," Bella asked weakly.

She fell to her bed, snuggling under the covers, and I sat beside her, caressing her face and her hair, humming the lullaby I had composed for her. I thought a lot about when I would tell her how I felt, and how I hopped she would like my gift for her. She fell asleep almost immediately, and I left as I had come.

Not before I heard her whispering again in her sleep those words that warmed my heart up.

"I love you, Edward."

-

The next morning, we got up and went through our morning routine. Alice and Rosalie ate breakfast far too quickly for things to be normal, and disappeared after that for about 15 minutes as we were finishing eating quietly. They were up to something, but it was too early and I was too happy relieving the dream about Bella I had had that night that I didn't give much attention to it.

I entered the front seat of my Volvo, Jasper riding shotgun. Rosalie, Alice and Emmett squeezed in the backseat. After all, Em was really big. The girls were whispering things, squealing and giggling occasionally, looking at me far too many times for my liking.

We passed Bella, Jacob, Quil, Embry and Nessie on our way to school; my love looked much better. We had offered to give them a ride, but Bella thanked us and told us they liked to do that. As she was with us most of the time, except when she was recording with the guys, they used that time to bond. And I didn't mind. She needed that time with her friends.

We got to school half an hour early. The girls seemed to try to distract us, the guys, from something, but once again I was already distracted thinking of Bella. We were waiting for her, talking in the parking lot, as it became more and more filled with students. At some point, Alice's phone rang.

"It's a text from Bella. It says she has some business to take care of and asks us to go to class. She'll meet us at lunch."

"Well, then, let's go," Rosalie hurried.

We walked towards our homerooms. I was sad I hadn't gotten to see Bella and hug her; it usually gave me strength to face a new day. Just watching her brown eyes shining, so deep, and her full lips moving as she spoke, those lips I wanted to kiss so badly, her hair flying around her when the wind blew hard, creating a halo. I needed her with me. Mentally and physically. She reassured me and understood me like no one else had ever done. She was my soul mate; she was always surprising me but, however, I could tell what was going through her head most of the time. Physically was that strange attraction I felt towards her. That unknown need to kiss her and hold her. And especially those not so gentlemanly thoughts I was having more frequently as time went by.

Classes went by uneventfully; just the normal dullness of a high school day. I longed for Bella to make my grey day interesting, to take the clouds away with the sunshine she always carried with her wherever she went.

I walked to the cafeteria and met my siblings halfway. But no Bella. Bella should be coming with Alice, but she came alone this time. Where could she be?

"Bella's running a little late. Don't get so antsy, Edward. You know it will be worth the wait," Alice winked at me. I guess when it came to Bella I was oh so predictable.

We opened the double doors that led to the cafeteria and I saw that they had built a stage. There were instruments there covered with a white sheet, probably to prevent them from getting damaged by the eager student body.

We bought our food and set at our usual table. I couldn't eat because Bella wasn't there; I was starting to worry. I was beating my feet on the ground over and over again impatiently. And then…

"Look! There's Bella! Bella!" Emmett called after her, somewhere behind me.

I turned around in my chair and got up, looking for my angel in the food line or making the way towards our table. But I couldn't spot her there. Instead, I saw her on the stage, the white sheet on the ground behind it, the 'Midnight Sun' crew behind the microphones and instruments. As when we saw them recording, Embry was sitting behind the piano, Quil behind the drums, Nessie was standing with her bass in her hands and Jacob was standing behind a microphone with his guitar on his hands.

As for Bella, she was standing behind the microphone which was in the center of the stage, her hands holding it, turning it on. What was she doing? What was going on? I looked behind me and I saw Emmett and Jasper with confused expressions that probably mirrored mine and Alice and Rosalie with knowing smiles on their faces.

"Enjoy the show, Edward," they said mischievously.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Sorry for interrupting your lunch," Bella said into the microphone, her voice echoing in the walls. I could see it had good acoustic. I noticed the principal and some teachers behind the stages, whispering among them with smirks on their faces. "My band, 'Midnight Sun', has been working on new material these last few days. It was kind of top secret. But it isn't anymore. This song was written for someone, someone very special for me. I hope it won't be prejudicial to what I already have with you, Edward. This one is for you."

For me? I couldn't understand. I was probably too slow today. But then her voice filled the cafeteria, and everything became clear to me.

_Bella __**Jacob**_

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core _

_Where I've become so numb without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_**Wake me up**_

_Wake me up inside_

_**I can't wake up**_

_Wake me up inside_

_**Save me**_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_**Wake me up**_

_Bid my blood to run_

_**I can't wake up**_

_Before I come undone_

_**Save me**_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_**Wake me up**_

_Wake me up inside_

_**I can't wake up**_

_Wake me up inside_

_**Save me**_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_**Wake me up**_

_Bid my blood to run_

_**I can't wake up**_

_Before I come undone_

_**Save me**_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_**I've been living a lie**_

_**There's nothing inside**_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love_

_Darling only you are the life among the dead_

_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_**Without a voice, without a thought, without a soul**_

_Don't let me die here_

_**There must be something more**_

_Bring me to life_

_**Wake me up**_

_Wake me up inside_

_**I can't wake up**_

_Wake me up inside_

_**Save me**_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_**Wake me up**_

_Bid my blood to run_

_**I can't wake up**_

_Before I come undone_

_**Save me**_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_**I've been living a lie**_

_**There's nothing inside**_

_Bring me to life_

The song ended and I was frozen in place. What did this mean? Did she return the feelings I had? Or was she thanking me in a friendly way? I looked up at her, and she must have seen the doubt in my eyes, for she stated into the microphone, for everyone to hear:

"I love you, Edward."

_I love you, Edward._

_I love you, Edward._

_I love you, Edward._

And that was it. Those four words. Those four words that would soon become my favorite. I wanted to scream that I loved her too. But I couldn't. I couldn't because I was out of breath. And I was out of breath because I was running. I was running through the cafeteria, opening a path along the sea of students crowded near the stage, cheering. But my only thought, all I could hear, all I could see, as I crossed the cafeteria with my eyes locked with hers and Bella. My love. My love that loved me in return.

I jumped up to the stage, and she started to run towards me. She opened her arms to hug me and I opened mine to catch her, that so familiar gesture that now had a new meaning. But she didn't burry her head in my chest this time.

This time I almost died.

This time I was in heaven.

This time I was capable of crying with happiness.

This time she planted her lips in mine, her arms circling my neck instead of my torso. And this time my hands were on her waist, connecting our bodies.

This time her lips softly kissed mine, an innocent kiss, a perfect first kiss. And this time when she looked into my eyes I could really see love.

This time I kissed her again, passionately, our lips moving in synchrony. And this time I could feel her tongue fighting with mine for dominance.

This time, when we broke apart, I hugged her tightly like I used to do; only thus hug held a thousand new meanings.

This time, I finally found the courage to whisper in her ear my heart. "I love you too, Bella." And this time I could see her crying of joy for once, locking her lips with mine once again.

This time, when we broke apart, I asked her.

"Would you be my girlfriend, Bella?"

And this time she answered with a thousand unspoken words that I understood nonetheless, as they came in the form of the best kiss of my life.

-

**So, they're finally dating. What did you think?**

**Also, I'll be out again until Wednesday. I don't know if I'll have Internet connection there. If I do, I'll update Sunday or Monday. If I don't, you'll have a new chapter on Wednesday, for I will write it while I'm out and post it as soon as I'm home.**

**Thanks for following this story.**

**Review!!! Your reviews make me smile.**


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

"You see that one? That's Cassiopeia."

"Where? That one right above the tree?"

"Yes, that one."

I smiled looking at the constellation above me. Edward and I were laying down on the grass of his yard, my head on his chest. He was pointing me the constellations and the stars, in a perfectly romantic scenery.

Esme and Carlisle were ecstatic when Emmett entered the house running yelling at them the good news. Of course that made me enter the door blushing like crazy, holding Edward's hand tightly, with a goofy smile on my face, that mirrored Edward's.

Esme had hugged me tightly and Carlisle had kissed my head, both of them smiling and telling me how good I was for Edward. His mom had made a wonderful dinner, and then Edward had told me he wanted to show me something, taking me to the yard and leading us to our current positions.

"The stars are beautiful." I whispered. "That's one of the reasons why I love the night."

"You love the night? Don't you find it predictable?" Edward asked, incredulous.

"No. Without the night, we could never see the stars." I stated.

I felt Edward sigh beneath me, rolling us over suddenly, so that he was hovering above me.

"That's sort of poetic. That's one of the reasons why I love you." He stated.

I giggled, and closed my eyes as he leaned in to kiss my lips. It was perfect, especially because it started the pour a little. Just imagine it: me, Edward, kissing in the grass, under a canopy of stars and the pouring rain. Until…

"Bella! Come home now!"

We parted reluctantly, and I yelled, "Okay, I'm coming!"

"Looks like you gotta go." Edward whispered.

"Yeah."

I leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"See you tomorrow. I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." Edward smiled sweetly.

And with that statement I left, so happy that not even my mom's antics could make me feel blue.

*

EPOV

My girlfriend had just left to her hell of a home and I felt utterly happy for that day's events. And this time watching the stars had left me speechless. Her beauty in the moonlight had made me love her even more. She looked so ethereal, like an elf, maybe. And kissing her under the rain was… amazing.

"Edward, Jacob's here to talk to you!" Alice yelled from the back door.

Jacob? What could Jacob want from me? I was extremely curious, so I hurried myself inside, grabbing a towel from the bathroom to dry my hair a little. Our guest was sitting in the living room, talking animatedly to Emmett about football or something.

"Hey, Jake!" I greeted him as I sat down in the couch in front of him.

"Hey, Edward!" He answered.

"So, what's up, man?" I asked, trying to satisfy my curiosity.

"Well, this is hard to say, so… hum…" He took a syringe out of a plastic bag on his backpack. "Do you know what this is?"

"When Bella told us her story, she said you always carried a syringe with sedatives in case she relapsed to call me her down. Are those said sedatives?" I asked.

"Yes, they are. It used to be my job to give them to her in case it happened, but know she's your girlfriend and you'll spend a lot more time with her. So I think it would be best if you kept it." Jake told me.

"Oh! I wouldn't mind carrying that, but I don't know how to administrate that." I wanted very badly to be able to do that for my girl, but how could I?

"It's not very hard. Rosalie, could you come here? Come closer, Edward." Rosalie got up from the armchair she was sharing with Emmett, as they were listening to the conversation.

Rosalie sat on the couch next to him, and he motioned to trade seats with her. I kneeled down in front of them, paying close attention. Jacob held Rose's chin and put it up, turning it to her left slightly, making the skin on the right side of her neck stretch.

"Touch here, Edward." Jacob pointed me a spot on Rose's neck. I did so, and I could feel a big vein under her skin. "That's where you should use the syringe. Anywhere in this vein. It's easy, but you may need help if she's thrashing around in hysterics, which she probably will. So, you think you can do it?"

"Yeah, I got it." I assured him. Jake patted my back, squeezing my shoulder, and left, waving at us. I ran upstairs immediately and secured the syringe in it's bag in my backpack.

-

The next morning, we went to school as usual, passing Bella, Jacob and the others by. I blew her a kiss and she laughed her musical laugh, like bells tinkling.

I met her at school, circling her waist with my arms and kissing her forcefully, and she responded to it enthusiastically.

"Good morning, love." I chuckled.

"Well, good morning to you, too." She smiled the brightest of smiles at me, and my heart swollen with happiness.

"They didn't give you an oversized lecture yesterday, did they?" I questioned. I was worried her parents had been very hard on her.

"No. She just sent me to my room and not to say one single word. Better than all those sermons I usually have to hear." She told me, sadly.

"Don't worry. Now you have us." I hugged her tightly.

"That's right. I have." She buried her face in my chest, smiling contently.

-

Later that day, as I was making my way towards the cafeteria, I stopped middle way, waiting for my siblings and Bella. My angel appeared first, coming from my right, and greeted me with a tender kiss in the lips. We entwined our hands as we waited for the others to appear. Everything was perfect, until that bitch appeared.

"Well, well, look who's here." Jessica's nasally voice said. We turned to look at her, and she was smiling evilly. I knew what this was all about: Jessica had been one of the most insistent sluts in this school, trying to get in my pants. And every time she had made a move I had refused. Now that I was with Bella, she was utterly pissed.

"Jessica, I told you, I don't like you. I love Bella, and I'm happy that way. I don't need you to ruin what we have. So please leave." I stated angrily and tiredly.

"Of course, Eddie. Freaky Bella gets the best fish in school. But I bet she didn't tell you what happened two years ago. Well, I'll tell you, okay? So, it all started…"

"I know what happened, Jessica. No, fuck off!" I screamed at her. All this time Bella hadn't said a word. But she was too pissed by now, and she screamed at Jessica.

"Well, you bitch! Aren't you a real slut? Didn't you hear him? He doesn't want you here, he does not like you. He loves me! Not you! Can you understand these sentences? Or is your blond brain cell feeling too lonely to comprehend it?"

Jessica looked outraged, and I was laughing my head of at that last sentence. Then she smiled maliciously again.

"Well, then, he may want you, and he may know the story, but I'm sure he does not know how much of a freak you are! Well, lets show them, shall we, Bella? Shall we show them how much of a murderer you are? You killed your little brother, poor dear Alex! Left him to die in the ocean because you are not responsible enough! You should be in jail, or right back into that mental asylum you were in! You're low! And I despise you, just like everyone else!"

I head Bella gasp. I looked down at her to see what was happening. A crowd was forming around us. My siblings had appeared and were next to us now. My love was standing, her hands united at the level of her stomach. Her eyes were looking forward, expressionless. I tried to separate her hands, trying to hold them in my own but I couldn't. It seemed as if she was made of stone. Her body wasn't soft like it used to be; it was hard. She was completely still, continuing to stare forward, in her face an expression of terror. I was terrified by now.

"Emmett! Call Carlisle!" I heard Rosalie say frantically.

"Bella?" I called. No reaction. "Bella?" I called louder. Nothing. I started to shake her shoulders forcefully. "Love, snap out of it! Do you hear me?"

She seemed to wake up know, looking up at me with the most scared eyes I had ever seen. Her breathing caught up, it was uneven. She started to shake uncontrollably, tears streaming down her face. She stepped out of my embrace, looking at her still entwined hands with horror.

"Bella! Don't listen to what she said! That's not true!" I begged, trying to calm her down.

"No! It's true! It's my fault! I'm a murderer!" She whispered. It was really scaring me. I had to give her the sedatives.

"Emmett, Jasper! I have to give her the sedatives. Catch her and make her stay still!" They started to move towards her, but she gave the most blood curling scream.

"No! Alex! Don't go! I didn't mean it! No! I'll save you! I'm coming! Don't die! No! No!" She was in hysterics now, completely freaking out. Emmett and Jasper tried to grab her, but she was moving so frantically, screaming so loud Alex's name and "No!", and "Forgive me"!

I was crying too at this point, as were Rosalie, Alice, and even Jasper and Emmett. Everyone had been right. It was an awful sight to see.

But my brothers eventually grabbed her, and made her stand still. It was not easy; she was thrashing around, screaming, saying she deserved to die.

I looked for the vein and found it, injecting the sedatives. Emmett and Jasper let go of her and she fell to the ground, curling into a ball and crying. I kneeled down next to her and hugged her, rocking us back and forth again, whispering what I hoped were comforting words in her ear.

*

**Sorry it took me so long, and that this chapter is so mediocre. But I was with a major author's block, so this was the best I could do.**

**Tell me what you thought. Please, review!**

**Oh, I also don't know nothing about sedatives nor where you administrate them. So, if you do, and it isn't right, don't blame me. You are warned.**

**R&R**


End file.
